Attack on Dragon ball z
by PlatapusGaming
Summary: This is a story of a sayian who ends up in the realm of attack on titan, you are the sayian in the story
1. Chapter 1

**This is a story about a sayian who ends up in the world of Attack on titan, you are the sayian in this story**

You wake up in a mysterious bed, all you remember was you took a nasty blow from kid buu "Where the hell am I?" You try to get up but you relize your leg is badly damaged, "dammit, the one thing i need to walk" you then see someone walk in the room, two people infact, the girl had silky black hair and a red scarf rapped around her neck, the other, the male , had medium sized brown hair with green eyes and determination "What do you want?" you asked, the female just looks at you and says "Hi to you to" where as the male says

"Hi, I'm eren jaeger and this is my sister mikasa" You simply nod your head in response, you then realize that you have some senzu beans in your pocket, you grab one and chew it.

You then get up in a flash with Eren and Mikasa's eyes widening "Ah that's better, now i noticed a military poster in my room, where can i find this military camp?" Eren and Mikasa's eyes are still wide, but calm down "Why should we tell you?" Eren said while Mikasa tries to warn him "Because if you don't, Ill blast you into oblivion!" you say "Oh yeah, im not afraid of you, Mikasa help me beat this guy up!" Mikasa roles her eyes and gets in a fight position, you simply smirk as Eren and Mikasa goes in for a punch and dodge both of them, you laugh and flick both of them as they go flying into the wall "I'll ask you one more time, where is the military camp?!" Eren gets up holding his left arm pointing at the location of the camp "There, now that wasn't so hard was it?" you say as you fly off to the camp.

 **End of Chapter**

 **Review for more ideas, if not, i'm still continuing the story**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good evening, it's me platapusgaming back with some AoDbz**

You're flying towards the military camp and see signups on the way, "This must be it" you say dropping down, you wait in line for you to sign up, once you've finished you headed up to the camp to get into your uniform.

You stand there waiting for the drill seargent to arrive, he soon does and speaks with his lowdest voice he has "Alright maggots listen up, I am you drill seargent and I am not one you wanna mess with! You, who the hell are you?" you look down noticing he was looking at you "And why should tell you?" you say, fury in his eyes "Because private, When you die I want to remember your shameful name!" you smirk "Die? From what, you? don't make me laugh" you say, even more fury in his eyes, he goes in for a punch but you easily block it with your hand, you then hit him with one punch and send him flying into a cabin "Pathetic weakling"

 **Time skip**

It was the first training with the 3d manouver gear "Here you go, your swords" you look at him with a smirk "I don't need your baby toys, ill slice them up with my bare hands!" he looks at you laughing "oh yeah, and i don't need this pathetic gear either" he looks at you with disgust and sarcasm in his eyes "Oh sure, what are you going to do, kill them from the grou-" He gets interrupted by a blast of ki, looks at you in shock as you sart to fly, you look at him and fly off. In the woods you notice a wooden titan lean at you, you slow down raising your ki and blast it's head of with an energy blast, the man who was controlling the titan looks at you with horror in his eyes as you fly past

 **Another time skip, first titan battle**

You all charge into battle as your comrades get eaten alive, one titan goes for you but you blast its head off, you see armin in trouble with a santa claus looking titan, you fly as fast as you can and pound its head in before it swallows armin "Idiot, why did you just sit there? he was about to eat you alive oblivious gyt!" you say in anger as you fly off *What was that idiot thinking?* you freeze as you see eren on the roof off a building without one of his legs "Not another one" you say as you fly towards him, you try to help him but all he says is "Get away from me, I'm fine!" you look at him with one eyebrow raised "Sure, even though you're missing a leg, idiot" he looks at you with anger in his eyes, you then hear a voice of terror coming towards you, "Oh my god, Eren are you alright?" she says "No he's not alright, are you blind woman he's missing a leg" you say, Mikasa looks at you with anger and was about to punch you but then remembered what happened last time, you smirk in a *Don't you dare* kinda face, you were about to say something until you realize a titan behind eren, you realized before the other two and blasted before it got to Eren "How did you earthlings become on the bridge of extinction from these poor excuse of a monster?" you then notice a whole group of 15 meter classes "We're boned" eren says, you simply smirk and raise your ki, you go in mid air and charge your signature attack "Moonbeam Blaster!" you release a wave of energy at the group and disintegrate every single one of them, you turn to Eren saying "What was that about us being boned?" eren and mikasa just look at you in shock, you simply smirk

 **End of Chapter**

 **Thanks for reading, Hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Good evening, it's me with another story, well chapter but who cares**

 **Large time skip...**

You've been in your jail cell for two hours now, you were in jail for having 'unnatural' powers, "unnatural powers, that's funny" you with a few chuckles "You, quiet you monster!" the guard says, you simply smirk at him saying "You can't tell me what to do" with even more grins and chuckles on your face, 3 hours later a woman arrives at your cell, but this time it's not mikasa, "Who are you woman and what do you want with me?" you say in a confused and intimidating face she simply laughs back and says "I am hanji and your going with me to court" she said *Court? This should be fun* you think with an evil smile on your face.

 **Time skip**

Your walking down the hall with hanji and are almost to the court *I wonder what i'll d-, what the hell?* you notice that you've been cuffed "That won't do anything idiot, have you seen me blast a titans head off? im sure a titans skull is thicker than this" she simply looks at you with a confused face as you enter the court.

 **Swear warning**

Your in the court cuffed to a pole, as the judge/ supreme commander walks into the court, sits down and starts talking "Sate your name" he says you simply respond with "Captain pissoff" you say in a smirk you then notice a soldier about to whack you with the end of a gun "Don't talk to the commander like that!" he says as he swings but you easily dodge it, *Now the fun begins* you think to yourself as you break free from the cuffs, you start to stand as every soldier in the building shoots at you, but the bullets break when they make contact with your body, "Idiots, you Eren tell them what happens when someone messes with me" you say looking towards eren, luckily everyone ran out of ammo so everybody could hear Eren speak "He either will blast you into oblivion or pound you to the ground, the 2nd one happened to me and mikasa, and the drill seargent" he says most people looking in shock except for two people, Commander Erwin and Captain Levi, levi stands up and starts to walk towards you "Yeah right, your just weak thats all" he says towards eren, he throws a punch at you but you easily dodge it, he throws more and more punches and kicks at you but you dodge every single one of them without breaking a sweat, eventually he threw so many punches you counted to hundred, you eventually get bored and throw a punch at Levi which sends him flying through the wall, Erwin then goes for a swing at you, you duck under and uppercut Erwin which sends him into the roof, you start to power up and say "Ill leave you this time, next time you may not be so lucky" you say flying towards erwin and pulling him out of the roof, you then just fly away laughing

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed**


	4. Chapter 4

**Platapus: good eveni- dude what the piss?**

 **Vegeta: Shut up idiot, you better add me in this chapter or i'll pound you into a pulp!**

 **Platapus: dude i was going to just not yet, infact I dont even know what to write in this chapter**

 **Vegeta: Well maybe if you used that tiny head of yours and ask someone to review for ideas then maybe youll find one**

 **Platapus: That's a great idea!**

 **Vegeta: I know it is, and don't forget to include me!**

 **Platapus: Yeah, yeah I know**

 **So yeah, you heard vegeta review for some ideas on the next chapter.**

 **Vegeta: And don't forget Me**

 **God damnit vegeta, well make sure you include vegeta or you know what'll happen, he'll go into one of his tantrums and kill somebody**

 **Vegeta: I heard that!**

 **No one cares vegeta, They're stronger, I'm stronger and kakarot is stronger than you!**

 **Vegeta: What, how can they be stronger than me?**

 **Platapus: Because you're not real dumbass**

 **Vegeta: Ok, how are you stronger than me?**

 **Platapus: I'm the author, I can make you do whatever I want**

 **Vegeta: Dammit!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Good evening, PlatapusGaming here back with another chapter for Aodbz, Enjoy! wow no reviews yet, meh.**

You are standing there with Eren and mikasa waiting for the green flair to signal the missin will begin, the mission was to use your monkey form to carry the rock to take back trost, "C'mon I can't wait any longer" Eren said *This idiot needs to learn some patience if he wants to kill all the titans* You thought to yourself, you raise your head and notice the green flair had been shot, The mission had commenced.

Your flying towards the rock as fast as you can as your comrads get eaten or just plain killed left and right, you make it to the rock as you stare at the full moon waiting for your beast form to take effect, and in a couple seconds, it does. You feal the adrenaline rushing through your veins as you start to transform, within thirty seconds, your beast form has been completed.

Your carrying the rock towards the gate as your comrads die trying to protect you, you pull one last breath as you slam the rock into the gate blocking all titan acces to the city or wall, as that happens the full moon dissappears and you transform back into your normal self, "Hahahaha, idiot titans your not geting through this wall, hahahahah!" you say laughing victoriously as you watch the titans struggle to get in *I wonder what my sayian brothers are doing at this point* you say, pausing as you see a flash of light in the distance, "What the actual kami is that?" you say as you see a body falling from the sky, "AAAAAAAARGH" you watch him crash right in front of you *V-vegeta?*.

 **Cliff hanger**

 **Platapus: You happy vegeta? I added you into the story**

 **Vegeta: Good, but next time give me more lines than just AAAAAAAAARGH ok?**

 **Platapus: Yeah, yeah fine**

 **Vegeta: Good**

 **End of Chapter**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Review for more ideas, may use them**


	6. Chapter 6

**Good evening, PlatapusGaming here with a short announcement, if your interested in some gaming or vlogs then check out my youtube channel i'll tell you how to reach it, type down Platapus Gaming, when it says did you mean Platypus Gaming there should be something under it saying search instead for platapus gaming, click on that and you should find it.  
**

 **So check it out, subscribe all that good stuff, thanks!.**

 **Vegeta: You know there not gonna do that right?**

 **Platapus: Shutup vegeta, I'm sure they will**


End file.
